


天真主动学生海X霸气害羞职场宰-02

by Eunhaeisreal4415



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunhaeisreal4415/pseuds/Eunhaeisreal4415
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	天真主动学生海X霸气害羞职场宰-02

天真主動學生海X霸氣害羞職場宰-02

▶▶ OOC 勿上升 腦洞◀◀

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡

" 阿西” 真搞不懂为什么每次谈生意都要在酒店，还要被逼灌酒。

男人穿着笔直的西装，却因为酒的关系，体内的热度无处安放，随意扯开了领带，露出了让人为之疯狂的锁骨，本来就白皙的皮肤，现在还微微透红，要多诱惑就有多诱惑。

走着走着，就看见前面房间的门口有两个人似乎有些争执，男人本就不是多管闲事的人，本打算就这样有过，直到…

“我才不要跟你进去！”东海被逼得不禁扯高了声线，急得红了眼，转身就打算逃跑。

這幕被男人看见了，他也终于发觉了少年不是情愿的，少年眼眶的泪水也惹起了男人的保护欲，心中似乎有一处被牵引，赶在那只肥大的手搭上少年的肩膀之前，男人上前一把环住了少年的腰，把他护在了身后。

“还不快走？”男人低声一吼，直直地眯着眼盯着眼前的人。

看着男人的装着，也察觉来人不可小觑的身份，心怕惹上了不该惹的人，急忙拿了自己的物品就麻利地走了。

眼看问题已经解决，便转身用了轻柔的声线询问了旁边的少年“你还好吗” 

少年低着头，帽子盖着头，只露出了刘海，嘴里叽里咕噜似乎在说些什么。

“我 好 怕 啊。” 男人微微低下头，靠近少年的嘴巴，听到他一字一顿地说着，说毕还往他的耳里吹气，痒痒的，没有半点在害怕的样子。

虽然不认识这个男人，但在他刚刚走过来，把自己护在后面的时候就让李东海感到很安心，男人解开纽扣的领口不难看见里面的好身材，送到兜里来肉没理由不吃。只是不知道到底谁才是谁的肉。

李东海的双手自然地搭上了男人的脖子，亲昵地在男人耳边低声细语，尾音还拖得长长“我现在要亲你，你不推开我，我就当你同意了～”

男人低头看着这个看似乖巧的少年，这人狡猾得很呢，不知不觉就偷走了他的心。一开始眼神也是，现在的低声细语也是，试问谁能拒绝他的要求呢。

在李东海靠上去之前，男人就先俯身，轻轻吻上了他的唇。他浅浅地吻着他，轻轻地吻着他的唇，然后，更深入地探索。

李东海先是一愣，之后也就失笑，慢慢地回应着男人，男人贪婪地攫取着属于少年的气息，少年的身上很甜，让他忍不住再深入，似乎有种魔力把他深深吸引着，他在其他人身上也不曾有过这样的想法。

李东海对男人也很满意，无论是身材，还是现在霸道的行为。

两人虽初次见面，却就像热恋的情侣，身体意外的撮合，不久就缠绵在一起。

…………………………………………………

不一会细汗就慢佈，男人骨节分明的轻轻叠上了少年白嫩的小手，低声在他耳边说“叫我李赫宰”

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡


End file.
